ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Give me about thirty minutes to get everything in order, and I'll be good. Forgot about that. >_> Just messaged him. I'll post whenever he messages me back. If you guys are sleep or something like that, I can just publish the magazine on my own. It's not long this month, and since I'm at school, I have real internet so pictures won't be an issue. I'll get around to it eventually. :P So you all are shivering with antici..... pation? >:D Lmao. Why am I always associated with fried chicken? Racist! Has no one told you? Black people can't be racist! >:D My mic sucks ass, but I'd be down for that. >:D Aye sir! >:D Podcast I'll be there, don't worry 12:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Here Go here as soon as you can. >:D Nav Thank you :) and yeah, I didn't quit. It was more like a mix of being busy and not knowing what to bring to the magazine, because my previous articles were pretty crap lol [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 15:37, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Game Night It sounds like a great idea! Especially the Cards against Humanity game, this would be amusing to watch to say the least! I'm not so sure on my Friday schedule yet, as the uni lessons have not fully began and my schedule's kind of unstable, but if I have free time I'd like to help bring this to life or even participate myself! 13:46,9/26/2014 Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? With my articles? Nah, I'll get them all finished by tomorrow. ^__^ :Go here please. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Approved Haha, this is hilarious. XD Being off sick from work does wonders! =P 11:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Coding Not off the top of my head but I can play around with it when I get off work.-- this 19:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 yeah, something's wrong with the code.... most likely XD 20:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P -*bitch slaps Prime* *walks away* >_> Interview Come hither! Fixed. :P What's "this?" If you're referring to the article, yes. Why wouldn't it be? >_> Btw, you busy right now? >_> I was going to ask for help publishing the mag, but it's fine since you're at work. ^_^ Great! >:D Lol, thanks Prime! And I'll take care of it. ^__^ Done. i actually don't have the movie no more. try Mega :3 15:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Eclair I'll see if I can get my KMPlayer to work. Lately it hasn't been working, thus why I rarely upload anime images. I couldn't find the time to fix it. 03:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D